


something in the air is giving me bad ideas

by bramgreenfeld



Series: sidekick [1]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: (again not really), (not really though), M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Violence, Swearing, badboy!Simon, goodboy!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld
Summary: It happens every couple of days. Simon Saunders shows up on his doorstep, face bloody and knuckles bruised, and Jeremy patches him up and sends him on his way. Jeremy just wants to know why.





	something in the air is giving me bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in like an hour without proofreading it so it might be terrible idk  
> title from sidekick by walk the moon  
> come talk to me on tumblr @glorioussimon and twitter @annileej!!

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Jeremy said as he opened the door.

Simon made a valiant attempt to grin at him, but failed miserably. “What kind of greeting is that?”

“The one you deserve, you asshole.” Jeremy stared at the other boy, taking everything in - the still-bleeding cuts on his face, the bruises already forming. “What the hell did you do this time?”

Simon shrugged, crossing his arms. “Can you help me?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. He was all too familiar with this - Simon showing up outside his door, covered in wounds and refusing to tell him what had happened. Jeremy would patch him up. Sometimes he would spend the night, never explaining why when Jeremy asked. And then they would go back to school and not talk to each other again until the next time that Simon came knocking.

Jeremy hated it, and he knew that Simon knew that he did. But he could never say no to Simon.

He sighed, pulling the door the rest of the way open. “Just stop dripping blood on my porch.”

Simon raised an eyebrow as he stepped inside. “What happened to being the nice one?”

“The nice one?” Jeremy asked. He led Simon to the kitchen, listening to him talk as he pulled out a chair for him. Simon had a nice voice. He wished that it was the only thing he liked about him.

“Yeah,” Simon was saying. “Like, you’re the good guy, I’m the bad boy. It’s the quintessential teen drama trope. They’re usually fighting over a girl.”

“There are a lot of problems with that,” Jeremy said, his voice muffled as he searched through the cabinets for the first-aid kit. “One, I’m not very good. Two, you’re not very bad. Three, I don’t know about you, but I’m definitely not looking for a girl.”

Simon let out a huff of laughter, resting his chin on his hands. Jeremy could feel him staring at him, his dark eyes like lasers. “Even if you’re not good, you’re better than I am.” 

“That doesn’t make you bad,” Jeremy pointed out. He knelt down in front of Simon, dabbing at his face with an antiseptic wipe. Simon flinched. “First of all, a ‘bad boy’ wouldn’t have flinched at that.” He did air quotes around ‘bad boy’, holding back his smile when Simon laughed. “And he wouldn’t have laughed at that. He wouldn’t even be talking to me. He wouldn’t let anyone in at all, he’d do anything to keep that mysterious, tortured aesthetic - that is, until he encounters the quiet, hot new girl whom he falls in love with, but still reveals nothing to her, wanting to ‘protect’ her…”

Simon raised his eyebrows. “Wow,” he said. “How many young adult books have you read?”

“You’ve discovered my secret,” Jeremy said. “An addiction to romance novels.”

“You aren’t that great at hiding it. You seem like the type.”

Jeremy scowled. “Let me see your hands.” Simon hesitated, so Jeremy reached out, pulling his left hand towards him. His eyes widened at the sight of his scratched, bloodied knuckles. “Simon.”

“Jeremy.”

Jeremy met the other boy’s eyes. “Who did you punch?”

Simon sighed. “No one important.”

“Fine, then,” Jeremy said, pulling a knuckle bandage out of the first aid kit. “If you won’t answer that question, I’ll ask another one. Why did you do it?”

“I…” Simon crossed his arms, looking down at the floor. Jeremy would to work quick to clean it up if he doesn’t want Simon’s blood staining the kitchen tiles. “He was saying...things. About you.”

Jeremy’s eyes flicked up to meet Simon’s. “Such as?” Simon didn't respond, biting his lip. Jeremy dropped Simon’s hand and stood up, sighing. “Why the fuck do you care so much, Simon?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Jeremy sat down on the kitchen table, right next to where Simon still sat in the chair. Simon stood up, still staring at the ground. “Yes, you do.” Jeremy reached out, tilting Simon’s chin up so that their eyes met. “Why me? Why do you come here whenever you’re hurt? Why do you go here to get away from whatever you’re hiding from? Why -”

Instead of answering, Simon kissed him.

__ _ Simon. Kissed. Him. _

__ Before Jeremy could even process what was happening, Simon leaned back. “Sorry,” he said, his voice hoarse and his eyes wide. “Sorry, I-”

Jeremy took his face in his hands and kissed him roughly. Simon kissed back instantly, stepping forwards so he stood between Jeremy’s legs and grabbed Jeremy’s hips to pull him closer, his hands slipping underneath Jeremy’s shirt. Jeremy heard himself groan and felt the other boy smile against his lips. “Shut up,” Jeremy murmured into Simon’s mouth. Simon pulled away, kissing down his neck, sucking at it. Jeremy gasped, his fingers brushing against one of the cuts on Simon’s face. Simon winced, pulling away.

For a moment they just stood there, staring at each other. “That’s it,” Simon said finally, turning away. “That’s why.”

Jeremy couldn’t stop smiling. “What was it that you were saying earlier? That there’s a good guy and a bad boy and they’re fighting over a girl?”

Simon laughed, and it’s was one of the most beautiful sounds that Jeremy had ever heard. He wanted to bottle it up, get drunk off of it. “Yeah,” he says, shaking his head. “I don’t know what the hell I was trying to say. I’m a complete mess.”

Jeremy nodded, leaning closer to Simon. “You are,” he said, kissing him again, quickly, lightly. “But you’re my mess.”

 


End file.
